I Hate Everything About You
by Zombie Head
Summary: Naruto realizes just how much he hates Sasuke. NaruSasu, songfic, oneshot.


I Hate Everything About You

Summary:_ Naruto realizes just how much he hates Sasuke. NaruSasu, songfic, oneshot._

Song: "I Hate Everything About You" by: 3 Day's Grace

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M: violence, language, yaoi.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me (nor does the song), only the plot of this story does. Please do not steal it.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_

It happened ever since Sasuke came back. A strange feeling would wash over Naruto every time he saw him. It was as if a silent anger was slowly boiling inside the kyubbi vessel. During the time Sasuke was away, Naruto believed his heart had been torn out. Now that Sasuke was back, Naruto realized that, maybe, he never really missed the stoic Uchiha…

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

…instead, he was feeling something akin to disgust. And, of course, today of all days, Kakashi-sensei wanted Team 7 to start "re-training." And who did Naruto have to spar _alone_ with today? This was all that damn Sensei's idea for Naruto to "re-connect" with the bastard Uchiha.

Naruto stood opposite Sasuke. Although Naruto was ready to take the Uchiha "on," so to speak, he realized that Sasuke was just _standing_ there; he wasn't in a fighting stance, he wasn't even putting on his usual "I'm better than you" smirk.

In fact, Sasuke looked quite frail, as if he were made of the finest Venetian art glass, yet lusterless. His midnight eyes were filled with something Naruto never saw before; sorrow, misery, longing? Naruto couldn't put his finger on it.

As a gentle breeze swept through the training ground, it lightly pushed at Sasuke's ebony hair. Naruto's breath suddenly got caught in his throat; Sasuke's sad eyes, alabaster skin, his sad pink lips and thin, withering body… Sasuke was just so beautiful right at that moment…

And Naruto finally understood that disgusted feeling. _  
_

_Every room they kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

That _bastard_, the one who _betrayed_ Konoha, _betrayed_ the Team… who _betrayed_ Naruto and broke his heart. _What right_ did he have to be looking so sad, so broken?

What _right_ did he have!

_Only when I start to think about it..._

Sasuke stared at Naruto's contorting face. Just a second ago, Naruto looked determined in the way he always did, but now, his every feature, from the top of his head to the tips of his sandal-clad toes, was filling with rage. Sasuke's breath caught. It was the first time they were going to spar since he came back; the first time they were alone and face to face. There were so many things he needed to tell Naruto, but every time he tried, Naruto simply didn't want to hear it. He took a deep breath and pressed his hands to his trembling heart. Now might be the only time he could tell him.

"Naruto, you need to know the truth. Why I left. Why I came back. I need you to know…," Sasuke breathed desperately.

His eyes pleaded with Naruto. Naruto simply glared back. Sasuke's health had visibly diminished. He just looked so delicate, as if he would soon break.

_Serves him right_, thought Naruto.

"I know it's so hard to believe, but all that I have done, the good, the bad, it's been so that I can protect my one precious person. Do you remember, at the Bridge when Haku asked if I had a precious person?" Sasuke asked urgently. Naruto continued to glare.

"It's you," Sasuke's eyes glowed. "Naruto, I want you to know all that happened to me, and I want you to know, that I…I love you."

Naruto twitched.

"You see, I know you thought I'd never love or care about anyone, but I do. I finally see what I've been missing," Sasuke outstretched his arms to embrace the kitsune. A rare smile graced his features as his eyes shone. "Naruto…"

Suddenly, an angry fist made hard contact with a pale face. Sasuke was sent flying.

"You _stupid little faggot-bastard_! I _hate_ you!"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
_

Sasuke laid on the hard ground, his head spinning and vision failing. He made no attempt to move. Naruto's words hit him harder than any punch ever could. Sasuke's heart shattered. And, for the first time since Itachi had slaughtered his entire family, tears elegantly began streaming down the sides of his face.

"But…" Sasuke whispered, his voice choking, "…I love you."

Naruto sneered. "But I _hate_ you, bastard." In a low voice, he continued, "And I'll show you just how much I do."

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

All the anger and hate spilled from Naruto onto Sasuke. Sasuke laid there, unmoving as Naruto barraged his body with curses, punches, kicks, jutsus, and anything else that could cause harm.

Naruto felt a sickening glee. He was destroying the one thing that caused him so much misery. The bastard was getting what he deserved. Naruto wanted to see the Uchiha suffer.

"I _hate_ you, I _hate_ you, I _hate_ you!" Naruto screamed again and again._  
_  
_Only when I start to think about it...  
_

Naruto's hands flung around Sasuke's battered neck. "Do _you_ see, faggot!" he laughed vilely. "I want nothing more than to crush you. I _hate_ you so much!"

Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke's tears streamed down his battered face.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

"Naru…to," Sasuke sputtered from his bloody mouth. "I…will…always…"

Naruto's hands loosened from his neck.

"I will…always…love…you."_  
_

_Only when I start to think about you I know  
Only when you start to think about me  
Do you know…  
_

Naruto suddenly dropped Sasuke's broken body. He stood, gasping for air and gazed at what he had done. Then he ran as far away in the opposite direction as he could.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

I wasn't until much later when Kakashi and Sakura headed to the training grounds that Sasuke was found. He was nearly dead. Startled and stunned, they rushed the dying boy to the emergency room.

Naruto had returned to his small apartment. No mattered how hard he

tried, he couldn't get enough air. He kept chanting in his mind that he hated everything about the self-righteous, faggot-bastard, Hell-bound Sasuke. And yet, Sasuke was there, in his memories, in his mind, branded into his brain, resting in his angry heart…

Sasuke: his smirk, his stoic composure, his fighting spirit, how his family was slaughtered by his own brother, how he became cursed, how he ran away with Orochimaru, his beauty, his sad smile, his tender words…

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

"_I know it's so hard to believe, but all that I have done, the good, the bad, it's been so that I can protect my one precious person."_

Naruto gasped, clutching his chest.

"_I…I love you."_

Somewhere, in a hospital, the broken heart of a boy heart flat lined.

_I hate, you hate  
I hate...you love me_

Naruto somehow heard the steady cry of a heart monitor. Someone had just died. Naruto fell to his knees, screaming Sasuke's name. What had he done?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Yeah… I got a little depressed. I've been watching (and reading) Naruto for a while, and I've been reading FanFiction for freaking ever. So, I finally thought I'd put in my two cents (or more). This is supposedly a oneshot, but I have a second part to it. Look for it! Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear them. And if you have criticism, please only give me the constrictive type. I'm a little new to writing fan fiction. I'll update my new story soon!

Always,

Zombie Head_  
_


End file.
